


Urgent

by SeparationBoundary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, Feitan really doesn't like Hisoka, Hisoka adores his two dark spiders, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, implied blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeparationBoundary/pseuds/SeparationBoundary
Summary: Chrollo convinces Feitan to let Hisoka join in their fun.





	Urgent

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [2:1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071882) by [IttyxBittyxImp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyxBittyxImp/pseuds/IttyxBittyxImp). 



> Like "Between Friends", this work is based on the same premise as a story by another one of my very favourite AO3 writers: @ittyxbittyximp. Her story "2:1" is my all time fave! I read it over and over. (Along with the first one: "Fifty Fifty") Mine is not anywhere as good but I loved the idea of Feitan joining Chrollo and Hisoka for some fun time. ;)  
> Note: like many of @terminallydepraved 's works, I consider much of @ittyxbittyximp 's stories Head Cannon.  
> All rights to song "Urgent" belong to Foreigner

F x C x H - Urgent

 

_ “But sometimes I wonder, as I look in your eyes, _ __  
_ Maybe you're thinking of some other guy, _ __  
_ But I know, yes I know, how to treat you right, _ _  
_ __ That's why you call me in the middle of the night.”

 

Feitan belly flopped onto the bed, sheets clutched in his small hands. 

“Why we have to make bed, Danchou?”  The little spider smiled shyly up at the man in question. “I fuck and suck you anywhere.” His voice was low, whispery, and hit Chrollo right in the center of his pelvis like a delicious jolt of electricity. 

The leader of the Gen'ei Ryodan tried to ignore his erection as he guided his little spider. 

“Humor me. Just tuck them over the edge, Fei. Smooth them out. “

The small thief did his bidding eagerly but froze when he sensed a powerful nen. 

Danchou couldn't use his nen, thanks to that bastard of a chain user, but Feitan's was just fine. He sensed the zetsu and looked carefully over his right shoulder. 

_ Fuck. It was the clown.  _

Chrollo followed his gaze and hummed in pleasure.

Hisoka stepped gracefully out into the light, his long limbs elegant in the candlelight. 

“Danchou,” he murmured.

Chrollo arched up into the magician's touch, rubbing his cheek into Hisoka's hand like a cat. 

Feitan seethed. 

He backed up, off the bed, into the gloom that was not reached by the candles. When he spoke it was choked.  “I go now,”  Bitter. Jealous. 

“But Fei …” Chrollo reached out to him. “You and I were going to play. Let him join us.”

Feitan grimaced up at the tall redhead. 

“Please?” Chrollo said, pouting just a little, well aware of the effect he had on his friend.

Feitan hesitated as long as he could bear and then stepped forward, cursing how weak he was. 

He stabbed a finger up at Hisoka, “You no touch me.”

“Whatever pleases you, love,” Hisoka said. “But I’m pretty sure that it will be much more pleasurable if I  _ do _ touch you.”  His long and agile tongue darted out to lick his upper lip and Feitan scowled.

“Better suck my dick for having to put up with you,” Feitan said under his breath.

Hisoka’s golden eyes glittered. 

_ Had he heard him? _

While the tall and the small were eyeing each other, Chrollo eagerly and shamelessly removed every stitch of his clothing.  Both Hisoka and Feitan had to turn and admire the beauty that was Chrollo.

He wasn’t terribly tall - approximately even between Hisoka and Feitan - but had lovely proportions.  Well muscled, long legs, slender hips, milky skin, inky black hair (everywhere) and that face.  That breathtaking face.

Hisoka, who admittedly had impulse control issues, stepped to him and kissed him deeply, letting his big hands wander freely over that silky skin.

Feitan, who had the opposite trait; the ability to draw things out, to wait, to gauge his partner / victim / opponent, stood quietly, shedding his clothing slowly, in the faintest rustle of fabric, watching.

“Nnnn, Fei,” Chrollo gasped, pulling himself off of Hisoka’s seeking mouth to look at his best spider.

The small thief was naked now, and It was Chrollo’s turn to admire.

Feitan was as equally dark-haired and pale-skinned as Chrollo but the resemblance ended there.  Though smaller, Feitan was much more muscled; hard, and sharply defined.  He was also leaner than Chrollo with almost no body fat.  His skin was soft, but underneath was a firm, dangerous, predator.  A small beast that could kill them both, easily.

And both of the other men knew this.

And that was very,  _ very _ exciting.

Chrollo stepped almost reverently up to Feitan and took his hand, pulling him toward the bed.

Hisoka pulled the sheets taut that Feitan had abandoned, tucking them in, just so, to please their fastidious Danchou.

Chrollo laid back on the bed, pulling Feitan down on top of him, kissing him, licking deeply into his mouth.

For a moment Feitan wasn't aware that the tall redhead was even there.  He was lost in Chrollo’s hot, soft mouth.

Hisoka made no move to undress.  He instead stood, arms crossed, head tilted to one side, enjoying the two men on the bed.

Their erections were pressed between them and Feitan squirmed a small hand in between them to grasp them both, stroking.

Unfortunately, Feitan had very small hands, and his cock and Chrollo’s were more than a handful.

Without a sound, Hisoka was there, crouched over them, his big, long-fingered hand over Feitan’s hand  _ and _ both cocks. Feitan and Chrollo gasped in unison as the magician pumped slowly and expertly.

Hisoka casually rubbed his own erection through his trousers and revelled in the two dicks in his other hand.

“Ahh, how wonderful,”  He crooned.  “Your cocks are so beautiful.  Mmmm, so different.”

He bent low and - Hisoka was not stupid - dipped carefully around Feitan and kissed Chrollo.

The leader of the infamous Gen’ei Ryodan moaned into Hisoka’s mouth and thrust up into his hand.  Hisoka felt rather than saw Feitan grit his teeth, trying not to react to the stimulus.

Hisoka patiently stroked and Chrollo thrust and finally Feitan groaned and moved.  Hisoka’s warm hand was coated with pre cum and both dicks slipped wetly and easily in his palm, against each other.

Hisoka eased his knees up, supporting himself so that he could use his left hand.  Lube appeared in it like, well, _ magic, _ and he reached gingerly between Feitan’s legs to probe at Chrollo’s ass, sliding two fingers slowly in, stretching gently.

Their Danchou groaned, arching up, and Feitan couldn’t help but kiss him, dropping his mouth to his neck, biting and sucking.

Hisoka’s control was slipping.  He thrust another long finger into Chrollo’s ass and the smaller man tensed.

“Ahhh!  Hisoka!”

Feitan reacted immediately, whipping his head around to glare at the redhead.

“You no hurt him, clown,” He hissed. “I …”

Hisoka abruptly slid his right hand off of Chrollo’s dick and around Feitan’s only.  His left hand grabbed Feitan’s hip and pulled. Quickly, before Feitan could explode into rage, the tall man lined the small thief’s impressive erection up and, pushing now, eased his hard cock into Chrollo’s ass.

“Ahh, God!  Yes!  Feitan!”  Chrollo’s head jerked back, into the pillows, and he moaned and squirmed, trying to get more of the small, dark, man inside him.

Feitan couldn’t think of Hisoka’s hand on his dick. Or his hand on his hip. He couldn’t think of anything.  Nothing except his cock in his boss’s tight hole.  Nothing except Chrollo writhing under him. He fell on the man’s neck again, sucking, marking him, his hips rolling forward, thrusting into him.

Hisoka paused just a moment to smile and enjoy the two men below him again.  God, they were so gorgeous, especially together.  Miles of porcelain skin, silky black hair, and two perfect cocks.

Hisoka sighed.  He wanted to say all that out loud.  Indeed, he was a talker, not less so during sex, and wished he could pour out his admiration of both men, but he had to handle the tiny bundle of fury sandwiched between him and Chrollo like he was a live bomb.

And that was part of the fun.

The redhead’s now free fingers stroked as lightly as a warm breeze between Feitan’s asscheeks, dripping lube, spreading it.  The little man reacted, his thrusts becoming uneven for a moment, but he didn’t stop.  He was too engrossed in fucking Chrollo.  

Chrollo opened his eyes and his grey gaze met Hisoka’s golden one.  He nodded slightly.

“Ahh, Fei, Fei!  You feel so good inside me.” He murmured.

“Feel good, too, Danchou,” Feitan mumbled into Chrollo’s neck.

“I want you to feel even better,” Chrollo said and he reached around to gently grab Feitan’s ass, spreading him.

Hisoka snaked two well lubed fingers into the small thief.  All the way in.  Unlike with Chrollo, he didn't worry about going too fast or too deep.

The dark spider gasped in pain and pleasure.  Both Chrollo and Hisoka could see him struggling not to enjoy it, fighting to not buck the tall man off.  With the pain came his natural nen.  It flared, licking over Hisoka and Chrollo, a physical heat.  Though Chrollo couldn’t sense it, he felt it, and he knew it from old and grinned.

Hisoka, never satisfied, added a third finger.

Feitan hissed and thrust back, momentarily ignoring the man under him, gasping and fucking back onto Hisoka’s fingers.

Chrollo whined at the distinct lack of fucking-him-into-the-bed.

Hisoka abruptly withdrew his fingers, switching them for cock, easing his own impressive length into smaller man.

Even Feitan had to react.  He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face into Chrollo’s neck.  Hisoka nudged another couple of inches in and thrust shallowly.

Feitan let Hisoka’s thrusts push him into Chrollo, who groaned in pleasure, winding his arms around his spider’s neck.

Hisoka’s control was almost gone.  He thrust deeper and deeper, his face buried in Feitan’s dark hair, one hand on the bed and one jerking Chrollo’s cock.

Feitan grunted with each thrust, teeth clenched, and finally Hisoka hit his stride, his hips slamming into Feitan’s ass, pushing Feitan hard into Chrollo.

Chrollo gasped and trembled. “Ah god!  Ahhh, god!  Hiso ... Fei … Like that!  Like that!  I …”

He shuddered and came in Hisoka’s hand, dragging a long groan out of Feitan.

“Danchou … Danchou.”  the small man chanted.

Feitan gave a few quick, wild, thrusts and filled Chrollo up with his release before the other man was finished with his own orgasm.

Neither noticed that Hisoka had completely stilled.

The two dark haired men lay tangled and sweating, one on top of the other, trying to catch their breath.

Suddenly Hisoka lunged forward, burying his length into Feitan to the hilt.  This, in turn, shoved Feitan's still half-hard member into Chrollo.

Both spiders cried out, still hypersensitive from cumming, but the tall magician paid them no mind, stroking in and out, panting.

In moments Hisoka’s hand tightened in Feitan’s hair and he shuddered and came deep inside the smaller thief.

“Ahh, Danchou … Fei … fantastic!” He gasped.

 

\---

It was morning and the sun was easing through the curtains, splashing over the bed.  The three men slept, layered over one another.  Chrollo slept on his back, one arm thrown over his head, one around Feitan.  Feitan, on his right, cuddled up close to his Danchou, head on his shoulder, curled up small, like a tiny animal.  Hisoka lay on Chrollo’s left, face buried in Chrollo’s neck, one arm and one long leg thrown over the smaller men.  He snored lightly.

Feitan woke first, noting immediately that Hisoka’s limbs were across Chrollo and himself.

He grimaced and slid out from under, making Chrollo frown in his sleep at his absence.

He stood, yawning, and crossed sleepily to the bathroom.

When he emerged, he took a moment to admire Chrollo, naked on the bed.  He casually fondled his own dick, a tiny smile on his face.

“Well, come on over here, then,” a voice said.

Feitan started.  It was Hisoka, eyes barely cracked, watching him watching Chrollo.

Feitan let his dick go, embarrassed.  “What you want, clown?”

The big man uncoiled like a snake, propping himself up on one elbow, golden eyes shining with lust.

“Well, I owe you a blowjob, right?”

Hisoka grinned.

Feitan hesitated, then shrugged and stepped over to the bed.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
